Magneto's Journey
by Freelancer Mississippi
Summary: Magneto gets sent 500 years into the future and joins Freelancer. T for Violence, Love References (Magneto/South, Magneto/Tex).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Match

Wash stood in the Rec room, chatting with York. C.T. was playing ping pong against Carolina. C.T. was crushing her. The rest of the freelancers except Tex (but nobody cared where she was) were playing Halo 3 and cussing when one of the others would kill them. Suddenly Wash heard boots clanking against metal. He went out into the hall. Marines were racing down the hall. Wash stopped one.

"Where are all of you going?" asked Wash.

"New guy's going up against Texas. Like anybody would ever beat her," the Marine explained. He then raced away. Wash leaned back into the room. "Texas is going up against a new recruit. Want to go watch?"

They all responded Yes, and the walked to the VIP area, where they could watch matches in comfort. The man was facing Tex, and appeared that he was losing. He was weak. He tried to throw a punch, but Tex caught his arm and threw him into the wall. His helmet fell off, revealing his face. He was in his 40's, with brown hair and pale skin. She had already won 7 rounds, out of 17. F.I.L.L.S. announced Tex's 8 win. Carolina voiced what they were all thinking.

"If this guy doesn't turn this around fast, He's going to get his ass kicked."

We all nodded, as the man stood up. Wash glanced up at the board. His name was Magneto. Magneto stood, an evil look spreading across his face. Wash shivered. _'That smile freaks me out. It looks like he's seen pure evil and survived.'_ He donned his helmet and stepped up to Tex. The new round started. Tex flipped him to the ground and started beating him. All the Freelancers winced; half of them had felt that punch, but not repeatedly. Then their faces turned to ones of shock. Magneto had grabbed Tex's fist in mid-punch and grabbed her throat. He got up, still clutching her throat. He grabbed her chest plate and one of her legs. He dropped to a knee and dropped her so that her stomach landed on the bony appendage. Wash actually felt sympathetic for Tex. He straightened his leg, letting her slip to the ground, and waited for the next round.

South broke the silence that had engulfed the room. "Wow," she said, "I'd, totally go out with him." That raised some laughter. They watched, round after round, Magneto take down Tex time and Time again. Sometimes he used holds; other times he'd use take downs. He won all of the hand to hand. It was obvious somebody taught him martial arts. Carolina, an expert on Hand to Hand combat, told us that he used pankration, an Ancient Greek martial art. Tex won staves easily. The final round. The paintball round. The most deadly round. The round where York lost his eye. Magneto sat and closed his eyes. He seemed to be trying to sense something. He stood and the round began.

It was intense first Magneto would be up by 2, then Tex would catch up, and so on. Finally, the scores sat tied at 7-7. Tex started shooting, but, Magneto did the most amazing thing; The paintballs stopped in midair.

They just stopped. Magneto jerked his arm towards Tex, and the paintballs followed his command. Tex's own paintballs splattered her against the wall. Magneto just stared at her. F.I.L.L.S. announced his win. He walked off towards the locker room. All the boys went to the locker to congratulate him, except Wash. The girls went to the girls to tease Tex. Tex stood and pulled her knife. Wash watched in horror as she threw it at Magneto's back. Magneto turned and put his hand up into a stop motion. The knife stopped 3 inches in front of his heart. He made a twisting motion with his hands. The knife twisted and slowly ripped off the handle.

"Nice try," he seemed to mouth, but of course, the room was sound proof, so he couldn't tell. Magneto turned back to the door and loped towards it. Tex shook her head in shame and trudged towards the other door. Wash went to the locker room to see this master.

**ALL COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Locker Rooms

**GUY'S LOCKER ROOM**

Wash walked in with the other guys. Erik, though he had left later, had already showered and was sitting shirtless on one of the benches. He wore jeans.

"Congratulations," North shouted. "Nobody's even defeated Tex! You're a hero!"

"Thank you," Magneto said. He had a slight German-Russian accent. "I don't believe that I've formally met any of you. I'm Erik Lesherr, or Magneto, if you prefer. Agent M is also my name." They all went around and said their name and their code name; Nathan Gold (North), Murphy Bryan (York), David Kevlar (Washington), Reginald Shrapnel (Wyoming), and Jeremiah 'Jem' Gatling (Maine).

"Nice to meet you all," he said.

"You want us to show you to your room? You, know, give you a tour?" Wash asked. Wyoming shot him a look that questioned his sexuality.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it. I'm in room 243," said Erik. North and Wyoming then made a mistake.

"What are those scars on your back?" North asked.

"What's that number on your arm?" Wyoming inquired.

York looked closer. There was a number tattooed to him. _214782._

"None of your business," Erik said hastily as he threw on his shirt and walked out that door. The men shrugged, and followed him.

**GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM**

"How'd you get beat?" C.T. asked for the 10th time.

"I don't know! He pulled some moves I had never seen before," Tex growled, running her hands through her still wet hair.

"Maybe he could teach you something," Carolina said.

"He is _so _hot," South said dreamily.

"Awww are you in love?" teased C.T. Tex tossed aside her armor to clear a spot on the bench. She pulled on a black T-shirt and slipped into some sweat pants.

"So what do we do now?" Carolina asked.

"Go outside, I guess," said Tex.

They walked outside. The guys came out a few minutes later. Wash was apparently giving Erik the tour, but South took his arm and dragged him down the hallway, speechless. Once they were alone, she turned to face him. "Hi, my name is Natalie Gold. What's yours?"

"I'm Erik Lensherr," Erik said simply.

"Oooooo, foreign. How about we spend the night in your room?"

Erik smile was encouraging. "It's been awhile since a woman as pretty as you asked me that question. I'll only have this room for one more night alone, anyway. My friend and roommate, Charles Xavier will be here tomorrow, taking on Carolina. Yeah, just come in something sexy!"

"Good, now let's start the tour," South started off down the hallway, a smile spreading across her face. Erik followed, joyful about the night he was going to have. He knew exactly what to do; after all, Mystique had given him some practice.

"So these are the classrooms," South pointed towards a row of doors. "It's really boring. Not like tonight," she reminded him.

"I can't wait," Erik replied. She led him to his room. "Then let's get started now" she said as she locked the door behind them. They started to kiss…

**HAVE TO BLOCK OUT THIS SECTION. T RATING**

Wash

Wash was sitting in his room reading his new textbook, _The Art of War_, which had been written 2000 years ago. He sighed in boredom as he turned the page. _LAYING PLANS. 1. Sun Tzu said: The art of war is of vital importance to the State…._

"Hey," a voice interrupted his reading. It was North. "Have you seen South?"

"No, but I think she went with Erik."

"That was 4 _hours_ ago! Whatever."

North left. Wash rolled his eyes and continued reading. _2. It is a matter of life or death, a road to either safety, or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected….._

"Hello, old chap," the unlikeliest of voices. Wyoming strutted in and sat down next to him. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're having a meeting in the recreation room." Then he left.

Wash sighed and started towards the rec room.


End file.
